


Normal

by Tinybooks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eichen | Echo House, Escape, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sleepovers, Stydia, soft stydia, stydia cannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybooks/pseuds/Tinybooks
Summary: Lydia sleeps over at the Stilinski's after they escape from Eichen house





	Normal

she looked so fragile standing there in the Eichen’s uniform, but I knew if anything she had only gotten stronger from tonight. I don’t think I’ll ever get used to her being in my room even though we had come such a long way from sophomore year and everything had changed. Everything changed.

“Here,” I walked over to my dresser and then to the closet grabbing a pair of boxers and my lacrosse hoodie. “You can change into these.” She smiled at me again, she had been doing that a lot tonight, not that I was complaining.

“Thanks, Stiles.” she took the clothes and changed in the bathroom. 

she came out and I don’t think I have ever seen my clothes look better, she should really just keep my whole wardrobe. “I'll take these and go burn them.” 

she laughed and I smiled at her, maybe a little too long. I cleared my throat and went to get those things out of her sight. She put her hand on my arm “Stiles wait,” I turned back to her. “I know I already said this, well kind of, but thank you for saving me.” I went to tell her it wasn’t just me and she didn’t have to. “I know everyone helped but you were the one I saw every time I opened my eyes, scared that it was going to Valec or the doctors. It was you.”

I sat us down on my rumpled bed and tossed the clothes on the floor, I reached out and tucked one of her strawberry blond waves behind her ear. “Lydia you don’t have to thank me, having you here and alive is all I wanted.” all I’ve ever wanted. I kept thinking that she was going to disappear on me, I would turn my back and she would be gone, I couldn’t take my eyes off her for a second. “All you need to worry about is getting better, the pack can take care of this, you’ve done enough.

She shook her head at me looking a little angry. “Stiles, no. We are all in this together and I’m the only one who might be able to find out who the beast is. I can save so many lives, I can get to them before they’re bodies.” I watched a tear made it’s way down her cheek. “I can’t find any more bodies, I just can’t Stiles.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” I ducked down to her level and brushed it away, “This isn’t just on you Lyds,” She looked up at the new nickname, she was looking at me like she was seeing me, really seeing me. “We all have our part in this and you’re done, I can’t- I can’t see you get hurt again.” I had to watch it happen over and over again, and not just in my head, Lydia laying there on the floor bleeding out, in the hospital her beautiful eyes unseeing, in eichin with the hole in her head. “Lydia I thought you were dead back at Deaton’s, I thought I wasn’t ever going to see your eyes again.” show me your eyes Lydia.

Lydia looked me right in the eyes not breaking off, I was so used to her looking away before I could really see what she was thinking behind those pine green eyes of hers.”I just really have the damsel in distress thing down.” Her eyes were smiling.

I laughed and bowed my head. “Please, you can take yourself just fine.” She blinked at me, her forehead creasing. “what?”

She shook her head, “Nothing it’s just...Allison used to say that.” Allison, her name made me want to curl into a ball and wept, it made my insides feel like they were going to cave in on itself. “Don’t, Stiles, it’s okay she-she used to tell me she would teach me to fight,” she smiled to herself. “, she would be proud of me, right?”

“Oh God would she ever.” I said to her.

Lydia shifted back a little so she could see my whole face, she slipped her hand into mine and squeezed. “You know, she used to tease me about you all of the time.” she seemed almost nervous.

“What about?” I asked confused. Allison and Lydia talking about me, I used to dream up conversations of Lydia telling her about her feels for me but that was Sophomore year.

She stared at our hands almost afraid to look at me. “She..hmmm told me about your ten-year plan,” dear God someone shoots me in the ass. “I was blushing like crazy when she told me and she never ever let it go. Every Time she even so much as saw me speak to you, she was told me that we fought like an old married couple or that we were like the mom and dad of the pact.” I barked out a laugh at that. She grinned back at me but slowly it died. “Stiles do you think things will ever be normal.”

I thought for a second, the idea of Beacon Hill not having another super villain around the corner ready to blow our faces off seemed so unlikely and yet…”I don’t think things will ever be the same,” Lydia nodded sadly but I lifted her head up with my free hand. “ not with everything that has happened to this town but...I think I hope that one day soon we can make our own new normal.” She looked at me with that look again, seeing. “We will never be our old normal, Scott is and always will be a werewolf and you will be a banshee but we can’t stop living because our lives are really fucking weird.” She gave a smile and the world dropped from under my feet. I never thought it was possible to feel so unsteady while sitting but I also never thought I would ever have Lydia Martin in my room.

She leaned up and softly kissed my cheek. “Thank you for saying that it makes me feel...normal.”

I smiled back, I looked to see it was almost 4 in the morning. “You should get to bed, Lydia, it’s been a long day,” I said as I rose up to go downstairs to the couch.

I felt Lydia gently grab my wrist and tag me back down. She let go and laid on my bed. “Stay.” She scooted back to make room for me. I couldn't help but think back to when she first said that to me Sophomore year when she was as high as a kite (a really pretty kite) “Stiles,” I jerked my head up at the way she said my name like it was something sacred. “Please, I don’t want to be alone right now, stay.”

I looked at her long and hard then finally gave in. “Okay,” I nodded. I lifted up the plaid cover and sank into the bed with Lydia Martin. “,you’re never alone though.” She rested her head on my chested as I wrapped my arm around her waist. 

“I know that Stiles, I have you.” She breathed as she snuggled into me.

I leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly, she sighed “You’ve always got me Lyds.”

**Author's Note:**

> one of my favorite things I've written rescently. Please don't be afraid to leave a comments. Thank you for reading!


End file.
